


Prom Night

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris's prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to go ahead and say it. This fic is pretty bad, I wrote it for some anon that wanted a prom night au with Barry and Iris and I just couldn't get it right. However i'm still posting it on here for the sake of organization of my westallen fics.

"Oh come on Barry surely you know how to tie a tie by now!"

"Iris don't make fun of me!"

Laughing Iris walked over to Barry, she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a green flowing gown that sparkled in the light, her hair was pulled up in a bun secured in place with a sparkling diamond clip. It took Barry a whole minute to be able to form words after he saw her come down the stairs. 

Iris carefully began to loop his tie around, and all Barry could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful. 

Softly Iris patted his chest, "All done Bar"

Iris smiled up at him, and Barry smiled down at her. She only came up a little bit higher because of the heels. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Kyle! Oh gosh, Bar do I like okay? Is my hair still in place?"

"Iris please. You look beautiful."

Iris rolled her eyes a smile tugging at her lips, "If you say so"  
and went to open the door.

*****

Prom was great, well as great as it could be when you weren't going with the girl you had always wished to since childhood. But Becky was nice, and pretty. She wasn't Iris but he liked her. 

They softly swayed to "I Will Always Love You" and Barry couldn't help but look up and across the room and see Iris, dancing with her head against Kyle's shoulder. He was glad she was having a good time, but he wished that she could be here with him dancing. That she would lean her head against his shoulder to Whitney's powerful voice. Because he would always love her, he knew it as soon as he realized he was in love with her. It will never change, and that scared him. To love someone so completely, and possibly never have those feelings be reciprocated. Sometimes the thought caused him to stay awake at night. 

"Barry what are you looking at?"  
Becky questioned with her shrill voice.

"Oh sorry. Just caught in the moment."

Becky nodded and pressed her face in his shoulder, they danced like that till he song was over.

Prom was winding down, and Barry was officially worn. He had just placed some punch on the table for him and Becky when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Iris was smiling at him, " Hey Bar!" Iris looked at him and then shifted her eyes to Becky, "Hey Becky!"   
"Hey Iris." Becky's voice seemed more deflated than usual. She must be tired, Barry assumed.

"Well. Um Bar, Kyle told me that the next song was the last song, and I thought well we haven't danced together all night and I feel like we should dance together at least once. And this would be our last chance", Iris actually sounded somewhat nervous, as if she wasn't sure he would say yes and Barry had no clue why because he thought this was the best thing that had happened to him all night!

"Of course!"  
Suddenly remembering Becky, Barry turned to her, "I mean that's okay with you right?"  
A tight smile spread across Becky's face, "Sure Barry have fun."

Barry smiled gratefully at Becky, and turned back to Iris, who had reached for her hand. He softly placed his hand in hers, as she led them to the dance floor. 

The DJ came onto the speakers, "Alright folks this is our last song for the night, and oldie but a goodie. Girls grab your men this is going to be a good one"

Softly the melody of Vision of Love played over the speakers.

Barry laughed, this was Iris's favorite song. She sang it all the time. Barry softly swayed them to the beat, Iris's head lay against his shoulder and because he could he started to sing the lyrics of the song in her ear, "I had a vision of love, and it was all that you've been to me..."  
They stayed like that throughout the whole song, and when the song ended Iris pulled away and looked at Barry, they just stared at each other almost in a daze before Iris looked away. 

Sometimes when Iris looked at him, it was hard to imagine she didn't feel the same way as him.


End file.
